Prefect's Daily Lives
by Airi Park
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATED!] [HIATUS] Hanyalah kisah tentang seorang Prefek bernama Lu Han. /"YAAMPUN BAEKKIE INI TAHUN KETIGAMU DI HOGWARTS DAN KAU TIDAK BISA MENGINGAT HAL SEKECIL ITU!"/"AKAN KUPERLIHATKAN INI PADA LAY!" /"YA! KALIAN SEMUA GILA! KENAPA AKU BISA MEMPUNYAI TEMAN SEANEH KALIAN AAAAAAASDFGHJKL"/ EXO OT-12 FF! [WARN : GS, TYPO, dll.] DLDR.
1. PROLOG

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki menemani Luhan seorang diri dalam perjalanan ke Ruang Utama Gryffindor. Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa _essai_ untuk pelajaran Astronomi-nya. Sebenarnya dia yakin sekali akan ceramah _partner_nya —Shim Changmin, sebenarnya Luhan juga seorang Prefek— yang begitu berbelit-belit karena ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

Krrrr~

_'Dengkuran siapa itu?'_ batin Luhan ketakutan

Tak perlu lama untuk menjawabnya, Luhan menemukan kedua temannya sedang tertidur pulas di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, sang penjaga.

"Jongin, Baekhyun. Bangunlah.." ucap Luhan

Namun, kedua temannya tak menunjukkan pergerakan sama sekali.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo datang kesini lho~" bisik Luhan kemudian

_Gotcha!_

Jongin terbangun dari _hibernasi panjang_nya.

"DIMANA KYUNGS— Ah, _noona_. Jangan membohongiku terus, dong."

"Kau sendiri, sih. Kenapa tertidur disini?"

"em.. itu. Aku lupa kata kuncinya, hehe."

Wajar saja sih, kalau Jongin lupa kata kuncinya. Dia baru saja di tahun pertama Hogwarts—ini asumsi Luhan secara pribadi.

Dan tibalah saat Luhan membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tadi aku bertemu dengan senior tampan lho~"

Seketika, Baekhyun menampakan reaksi sama dengan Jongin.

"DIMANA?! DARI ASRAM— YA! Lu-_eonnie_, jangan mengagetkanku terus!"

"Maaf! Habisnya kau pulas sekali tidurnya~ Dan kenapa kau tertidur disini?"

"Aku lupa kata kuncinya!"

Sepertinya...

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam syaraf-syaraf Luhan.

"YAAMPUN BAEKKIE INI TAHUN KETIGAMU DI HOGWARTS DAN KAU TIDAK BISA MENGINGAT HAL SEKECIL ITU?!"

"Setidaknya aku bukan seperti Lay-_eonnie_ yang penyakit lupanya bisa kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.."

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun sebagai pembalasannya.

"Hei-hei, kaubilang ini adalah waktu yang tepat ha? Dan satu lagi, Lay adalah seniormu!"

Nyonya Gemuk berdehem pelan,

"em.. anak-anak, bisa lanjutkan perdebatan kalian didalam? Tapi sebelumnya sebutkan kata kuncinya."

"_caput draconis_." dan Nyonya Gemuk itu membukakan lukisannya.

Apa mereka benar-benar melanjutkan perdebatan di dalam sana?

Jawabannya, entahlah.

Anggap saja ini adalah awal dari keseharian gila seorang Xi LuHan dan teman-temannya di Hogwarts.

**Title : Prefect's Daily Lives**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : EXO, SJ, B1A4, SHINee, f(x), BAP, SNSD, and many more XDD**

**Genre : School Life / Humor / Romance**

**Rate : T**

** Pair : Jodoh ada di tangan Allah :v /coret/ Official dan beberapa CRACK PAIR.**

**Warn : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, bahasa campur kaya nasi uduk(?), jalan cerita ngalor ngidul, crack pair bertebaran, deelel._.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan agensi-agensi yang menaungi mereka. Dan Airi hanya meminjam mereka untuk meramaikan crossover ini XD**

**Note : Jika ****_readersdeul_**** benci dengan FF ini, Airi persilahkan untuk tidak membacanya. :)**

**—Expecto Patronum!—**

"LUHAN! BANGUNLAH! KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT DI KELAS TRANSFIGURASI NANTI!" teriak salah seorang _roomate_ yang berusaha membangunkannya.

"nggh. Sooyoung, lima menit lagi~"

"BAIK-BAIK. AKAN KULAPORKAN KAU SEBAGAI MURID TERMALAS DI ANGKATAN KITA!" ancam Yoona

Mendengar ancaman yang tidak diharapkannya, Luhan langsung dalam posisi duduk tegap dan mata sayunya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu seperti itu..." keluh Luhan sambil membanting-banting bantalnya

"Ingatlah, BoA-_songsaengnim_ tidak suka murid-murid telat." kata ShinHye

"Atau kau akan berakhir seperti ini." ancam YoonHye sambil mempraktikan _gerakan-memotong-leher_ andalannya.

"TIDAAAAK!" pekik Luhan frustasi

Keempat temannya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, bergegaslah. Kita harus sarapan sebelum belajar." Yoona langsung menyodorkan handuk dan seragam Luhan.

Seperti biasa, di aula besar sudah terjadi beberapa kegiatan yang unik.

Di meja Gryffindor, sebagai permulaan..

"LUHAN-_EONNIE_!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berlari memeluknya

"Ayolah Baek. Aku bisa kehabisan napas kalau begini terus.."

"Ah. Benar.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"tadi aku sedang mengejar-ngejar Kkaebbi —kucingnya—, dan Jongin... entah. Aku tidak tau apa yang anak itu laku—"

"Luhan-_noona_, lihatlah majalah ini!" potong Jongin sambil menyerahkan sebuah majalah

"Hih. Baru saja dibicarakan.. Apa dia punya telinga setajam burung hantu? Sudahlah. Aku harus mengejar Kkaebbi!" dengus Baekhyun kesal

Saat dibuka, ternyata majalah itu berisikan sapu-sapu _Firebolt_ terkeren dari masa ke masa. Dan untuk jenisnya yang terbaru, memikirkan modelnya saja sudah membuat Luhan muntah pelangi.

"AKAN KUPERLIHATKAN INI PADA LAY!" seru Luhan yang langsung berlari ke meja Hufflepuff.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaa~ Menjadi jurnalis untuk Daily Prophet benar-benar melelahkan.." keluh seorang siswi ber_dimple_ sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu seniornya yang bernama Xiumin

"Sudah kubilang, istirahatlah yang banyak, Xing. Kau ini benar-benar tipikal golongan darah A ya..." saran Xiumin sembari mengelus-elus kepala Yixing —Lay—.

"Tidak bisa Minseok-_jie_.. Bagaimana kalau artikelku ditolak mentah-mentah? Bagaimana kalau pertandingan Quidditch tahun ini aku gagal sebagai _Seeker_? Bagaimana kala—"

"Sudahlah! Lagipula aku menemukan banyak artikelmu di koran Daily Prophet hari ini, kok. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau kau gagal sebagai _Seeker_~" potong seorang siswa yang duduk diseberangnya

Otomatis Lay melemparkan sebuah perkamennya.

"Rasakan itu Joonmyun-_ge_! Kau sendiri juga kandidat prefek untuk tahun depan, Kapten Quidditch dan siswa terpopuler dari asrama Hufflepuff!" balas Lay tidak terima

"Argh! Kau memang gila, Xing. Mana ada siswi berusia 14 tahun yang memegang 30 persen dari artikel Daily Prophet dan _Seeker_ dari tahun pertamamu. SATU LAGI, KAU JUGA SISWI TERPOPULER DARI HUFFLEPUFF!" ringis siswa bernama Joonmyun itu —biasanya sih dipanggil Suho—

"Tambahan, Lay. Kau sering ditunjuk menjadi pemain _organ_ di paduan suara, dan kandidat prefek juga untuk tahun depan." timpal Minseok sambil meminum cokelat panasnya

"Huh. Kalau soal paduan suara sih, Suho-_ge_ lebih sering menjadi 'cadangan' disana kan..."

Belum sempat Suho melempar balik Lay dengan perkamen, Luhan sudah datang sambil membawa majalah yang baru ia bicarakan.

"Lay! Lihatlah _Firebolt_ terbaru ini~" Luhan langsung menunjuk-nunjuk _Firebolt_ keluaran terbaru

Saat melihat harganya, Lay mengeluh tak henti-hentinya.

"Luhan-_jie_, kau beruntung kalau bisa membeli ini. Bagaimana denganku? Uang bulanan saja masih kurang.."

"Aku prihatin pada— YAAMPUN LAY WAJAHMU PUCAT SEKALI!" Luhan mendadak histeris, diikuti dengan kepanikan Xiumin dan Suho.

"..Pucat ya? Aku tidak apa-apa kok.." elak Lay

"AH, SUHU TUBUHMU JUGA PANAS!" pekik Xiumin yang menempelkan tangannya di dahi Lay

"Hei-hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Jinwoon yang lewat dengan membawa kamera _polaroid_ —entah darimana dia mendapatkan barang Muggle seperti ini—

"Iya, ada apa sih?" Chaerin juga ikutan bertanya

Kemudian, terjadilah peristiwa tanya menanya —walau ga dijawab, sebenarnya. — di siswa Hufflepuff angkatan keempat.

"Berhentilah, kalian membuatnya makin pusing kepala."

Semuanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tentang siapa yang menghentikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, lihatlah calon pacarmu itu." sahut seseorang bermuka kotak yang menunjuk ke sekumpulan anak Hufflepuff

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu mendongak,

"YA! Jongdae jangan membicarakan Suho-_sunbae_ terus dong"

"Maaf-maaf. Lagipula dia keren sih, kupikir kalau nanti dia pasti akan menjadi prefek."

"Hih, bukan urusanku." Kyungsoo membalasnya tak acuh

Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

Itu tandanya dia sedang bosan.

"haaaaaaah~ Jongdae, apa ada jadwal untuk murid Ravenclaw siang nanti?"

"Kau menguap? Emm... Hei— Kau bertanya untuk angkatanku atau angkatanmu?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Memberi Jongdae dengan tatapan _tentu-saja-angkatanmu-lalu-kaupikir-kenapa-aku-bertanya-padamu_.

"Iya-iya, kami ada kelas Sejarah Sihir dengan Gryffindor. Bagaimana denganmu, Kyung?"

_'gryffindor.. ya?'_ batin Kyungsoo sejenak

"AH! Kalau aku, kelas pelajaran terbang dengan Slytherin."

Seketika, timbulah niat Jongdae untuk mengerjainya.

"Kau 'kan tau, kalau pelajaran terbangmu sedikit berantakan.. Bagaimana jika meminta bantuan dari _Chaser_ Gryffindor?"

Setahu Kyungsoo, _chaser_ Gryffindor yang ia kenal selama ini adalah Jino, Chanmi, dan—

—Kim Jongin.

Jangan salahkan dia kalau sebenarnya yang pertama diingat itu nama Jongin.

Mengingat itu saja, pipinya menjadi bersemu.

"Yeah~ Kau pasti tau siapa yang kumaksud 'kan~" Jongdae menggodanya lagi

"ck. Berisik, Dae."

"AH~ Bilang saja kalau itu nama pertama yang muncul dalam otakmu~"

Kyungsoo sempat curiga dengan Jongdae. Apa jangan-jangan dia mengambil kelas Ramalan diam-diam—pikir Kyungsoo.

"Sudalah Kyung, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi~"

"BAIK-BAIK AKU MEMIKIRKANNYA. KAU SENANG SEKARANG?"

Jongdae tertawa puas, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa mem_pout_kan bibir saking kesalnya.

"Oh iya Jongdae, bisa bantu aku tidak?"

"Bantu apa?" tawar Jongdae sambil memakan sarapannya

"sampaikan salamku untuk anak bernama Kim Jongin itu." Kyungsoo berkata lagi

"Dengan senang ha— UHUK!" Dan, Jongdae sukses tersedak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Demiapa," seseorang sedang bermonolog ria di meja Slytherin,"dia akan masuk ke ruangan para penyembuh itu lagi."

"Sudahlah Yifan-_ge_, lagipula dia itu adikmu."

_Namja_ bernama Yifan itu hanya mendengus pelan,

"Huh. Kau juga adikku, Shixun."

Shixun —Sehun— terkekeh,

"Tapi, aku tidak habis pikir ya. Dari ketiga Zhang bersaudara, keduanya masuk Slytherin dan satunya ke Hufflepuff. Padahal orang tua kita adalah Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

"Itu mudah saja terjadi. Kita ini terlalu ambisius, atau sifat Yixing yang terlalu condong ke seluruh asrama."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika seorang gadis dari tahun kedua sedang menggendong peliharaannya —panda— dan duduk disebelah Yifan.

Tunggu dulu...

..Panda?

Jadi begini, semenjak Sooman-songsaengnim menjadi Kepala Sekolah, para siswa diperbolehkan memelihara binatang lain selain Burung Hantu, Kucing, dan Kodok. Bahkan jika ingin memelihara naga, syaratnya hanya nilai O.W.L dan N.E.W.T yang diatas _Acceptable_. Seterusnya, titipkan saja peliharaanmu pada Jinki-_ahjussi_ —penjaga Hutan Kegelapan sekaligus pengajar di Hogwarts bidang satwa gaib— dan semuanya beres!

"Hai." sapa gadis itu

"tapi kita juga punya sifat Raven— PFFT!" Sehun seketika menyemburkan susu coklat yang belum ia telan

"Ah, hai Zitao. Sedang memberi pandamu makan, ya?" tanya Yifan —sedikit berbasa-basi—

"Iya, _sunbae_. Ohya, Sehun. Jangan lupa tugas PTIHnya."

(PTIH : Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam)

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu formal begitu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Menurutnya, sekarang ia dianggap vas bunga diantara 'kakak-kakak'nya yang sibuk _berlovey-dovey_.

_'huh. Yifan-ge, aku bosan dengan PDKTmu yang selalu seperti itu.'_ batin Sehun

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa roti dan susu kotak.

"Anak kecil, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yifan pada adiknya

"_Please ge. I'm not a kid anymore._ Mau ke meja Hufflepuff."

Ada dua kemungkinan kenapa Sehun pergi ke meja Hufflepuff:

1. Melerai anak-anak Hufflepuff yang sedang menanyai kakaknya

2. Memberi roti dan susu kotak itu pada Luhan-_sunbae_

Tapi, jangan salahkan Zhang Yifan kalau suatu saat asumsinya salah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah, kalian membuatnya makin pusing kepala."

Ternyata, itu Sehun yang berani berkata seperti itu.

Dan seketika ia dihujani tatapan _kenapa-murid-slytherin-sepertimu-ada-disini_

"..Shixun? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena _jiejie_ sedang sakit, setidaknya jangan lupa untuk sarapan." titah Sehun sambil memberikan barang bawaannya tadi

_'walaupun dia siswa tingkat satu, tapi kedewasaannya melebihi senior— YA XI LUHAN APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN EOH?! Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadi pacar adik sahabatmu sendiri. Apalagi dia baru berumur 11 tahun'_ batin Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri

"Terimakasih. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Luhan.. Kenapa kau menepuk-nepuk pipimu?" tanya Lay yang sedang memakan roti isinya

Sialnya— bagi Luhan, ia justru menemukan 'sedikit' nada sarkastik di pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"AH! Tidak apa-apa. Dan kau— KENAPA TIDAK PERGI KE UKS SAJA?" Luhan malah bertanya balik

"Malas ah." jawab Lay singkat sambil meminum susu kotaknya

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang mengantar kakakmu, Shixun"

Nah, ini baru calon prefek Hufflepuff yang angkat bicara.

"_n-ne_? Tapi aku tidak setuju kalau ke UKS lagi~"

Suho mendengus kesal,

"Sebentar lagi kan pelajaran PTIH, ya kau tau apa yang kumaksudkan lah." Kemudian, ia memberi Lay dengan tatapan _jadi-kita-bisa-membolos-dari-Cho-songsaengnim._

Apanya yang murid favorit. Kalau ketahuan membolos pun, asrama kalian akan dikurangi beberapa poin. Dasar anak nakal —abaikan saja yang satu ini.

"Kau benar. Ayo per— Eh, sebelumnya tunggu dulu."

Lay beranjak dari kursinya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan

.

.

"..Mungkin, kau bisa menjadi _pedofil_. Aku yakin Sooman-_songsaengnim_ akan mengijinkanmu. Kkk~"

DEG!

.

.

Lay berhasil membaca pikiran Luhan.

Keseluruhannya.

"Oke. Suho-_ge_, ayo pergi." Mereka benar-benar pergi.

_'YA! KALIAN SEMUA GILA! KENAPA AKU BISA MEMPUNYAI TEMAN SEANEH KALIAN AAAAAAASDFGHJKL ;_;'_ batin Luhan meratapi nasibnya

.

.

.

.

.

_Well_, selamat datang di kehidupan Luhan yang super _absurd_ ini!

—AH! Aku melupakan sesuatu, sepertinya.

"KKAEBBI! KAU DISITU, RUPANYA!" pekik Baekhyun yang menemukan kucingnya di koridor

"nak, jangan berteriak yaampun. Suaramu itu terlalu melengking." ucap salah satu 'penunggu' di Hogwarts, Nick si kepala-nyaris-putus.

"Maaf, Nick. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah menjaga Kkaebbi untukku~" sahut Baekhyun sambil menggendong kucingnya

Nick mengernyit bingung,

"..Tapi nak, aku baru saja lewat sini. Lagipula, _dia_ yang menjaga kucingmu itu." katanya sambil menunjuk seorang siswa Slytherin

"lho, memang siapa ya— HEI! KAU BUKANNYA PARK CHANYEOL, BEATER DARI SLYTHERIN?!"

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya, dengan angkuh— tipikal murid Slytherin pada umumnya.

"Lalu, memang kenapa kalau aku yang menjaga kucingmu? Sepertinya, dia cocok dengan Ddeok Dda." balas Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus kucing milik_nya_ —tentu saja bukan milik Baekhyun.

"Haha. Bukannya kucingmu itu _Russian Blue _eoh? Mana mungkin cocok dengan _Angora_. Mengerti?" sindir Baekhyun

"ngg— anak-anak..." Sepertinya, kehadiran Nick hampir sama dengan kehadiran Sehun saat kakaknya asik ber_lovey-dovey_.

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan 'sedikit' _tambahan_,

"Kucing itu tidak memandang status sosial. Sedangkan manusia membutuhkannya, apalagi aku. Camkan itu dalam pikiranmu, _darah lumpur_."

emosi Baekhyun sepertinya sudah meledak.

Dia sudah benar-benar lelah jika harus disebut darah lumpur lagi.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Mantra Baekhyun —lebih tepatnya mantra buatan Cho-_songsaengnim_— berhasil melukai lengan kanan Chanyeol.

Padahal jelas-jelas mantra itu tidak bisa —atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa dipakai oleh murid, apalagi Baekhyun.

Dan satu lagi, menurut Cho-_songsaengnim_ mantra itu hanya akan bekerja pada musuh si penyihir.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kalian dapatkan adalah, Baekhyun adalah musuh-selamanya Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya.

Giliran Chanyeol yang membalas Baekhyun,

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" dan tongkat Baekhyun terlempar jauh —bahkan mengenai kepala Nick

"Aduh! Kepalaku.. eh, bukankah aku ini hantu ya? Kenapa lemparannya bisa terasa?" ringis Nick yang berlanjut dengan ocehannya

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_"

BRUK!

Keduanya sukses terbaring di lantai. Dengan Baekhyun yang tubuhnya membeku, dan Chanyeol yang pingsan karena hampir kehabisan darah.

"Hei-hei, nak. Bangunlah.." Nick berusaha menyadarkan mereka

"Jun-_ge_, sepertinya aku merepot— YA! APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?! BYUNBAEK DAN CHANYEOL-SSI KALIAN BERTENGKAR LAGI EOH?!"

Suho seketika _sweatdrop_.

Sudah cukup mengantar satu orang, kenapa datang dua _hoobae_ gila lagi— pikirnya.

"BYUNBAEK?! BAEKKIE?! BERTAHANLAH!" seru Lay sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh-membeku Baekhyun

"ehm. Anak-anak, bisa kalian bawa saja kedua murid tingkat 3 ini ke UKS? Aku akan melapor pada BoA. Oke, selamat tinggal!" titah Nick pada kedua calon prefek itu

Hening sejenak,

"ehm, sepertinya.. Gryffindor dan Slytherin dalam masalah besar." gumam Lay yang disusul dengan anggukan dari Suho.

Kemudian, Suho mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga jika darahnya akan habis. _Vulnera sanentur_."

Oh, sungguh calon prefek yang sempurna.

—TBC—

_Luhan's Chatroom_

Hai semuanya!

_Well_, sebenarnya aku sedikit keberatan dengan keinginan Airi yang menyebarkan aibku selama berada di Hogwarts._. Tapi aku ijinin aja, karena aku terlalu baik— dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan Cho-_songsaengnim_ dan mantra '_Avada Kedavra_'nya sambil menodongkan tongkat sihirnya kearahku.

Yah, meskipun mantra itu sudah dilarang penggunaannya, tetap saja aku takut. HEI! SIAPA SIH YANG TIDAK TAKUT DENGAN GURU _SUPER KILLER_ ITU?! Bahkan Lay dan Suho —calon penerus prefek, sepertiku— saja masih berusaha menghindarinya.

_Hell_, lupakan saja tentang mereka yang selalu dapat nilai sempurnya hampir di semua mata pelajaran wajib dan status sebagai murid Hufflepuff terfavorit. Bahkan, sempat dipasang-pasangkan oleh semua senior mereka.

YAAMPUN MAAFKAN AKU LAY KARENA SUDAH MENYEBARKAN AIBMU! QAQ

/nun jauh disana, Lay sedang merencanakan skenario pembalasan dendamnya./

Karena aku adalah seorang prefek sejati—abaikan saja kata sejatinya—, maka dari itu aku akan menjelaskan beberapa mantra yang muncul dalam chapter ini. Jika semua dari kalian adalah _Potterfreak_, maka aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hal ini. Namun, sepertinya alam berkehendak lain.

Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, silahkan dengarkan penjelasanku sebaik mungkin~!

1. Sectumsempra : Dengan keras melukai target; digambarkan sebagai seolah-olah subjek telah "memangkas oleh pedang". Dibuat oleh Severus Snape.

2. Expelliarmus : Mantra ini digunakan untuk melucuti penyihir lain, biasanya dengan menyebabkan tongkat korban untuk terbang di luar jangkauan.

3. Petrificus Totalus : Digunakan untuk sementara mengikat tubuh korban dalam posisi yang jauh seperti itu dari seorang prajurit di perhatian; mantra ini tidak membatasi bernapas atau melihat, dan korban biasanya akan jatuh ke tanah.

4. Vulnera sanentur : mengembalikan darah pada tubuh akibat luka.

Ah~ _Aigoo_. Sepertinya yang aku bahas sudah habis ya?

Satu lagi, apa kalian tetap ingin mengikuti ceritaku atau berhenti sampai disini?

_You know what_, Airi sedang sibuk dengan ujian dan... kecengannya.

Oke, abaikan saja yang terakhir itu.

Dan, sepertinya dia membutuhkan respon dari kalian untuk cerita keseharianku. Entah itu _review, follow_, ataupun _favorit_. Salahsatunya saja bisa membuatnya menangis haru— oke, dia emang lebay.

Dia juga mengatakan, "Kalau responnya banyak, aku akan memulai chapter awal dengan tugas berangkat ke dunia Muggle oleh Sooman-_songsaengnim_! OT12, OT12!"

Jadi, bisa kami semua mendengar respon kalian? :)

_Thanks_~

_Note :_ Untuk chapter depan, aku kurang bisa menjamin siapa yang akan ada di _chatroom_. Yang jelas, bukan Chanyeol dan Baekkie. Mereka sedang menikmati liburan dari sekolah. /smirk/


	2. to Muggle Land!

**06.30, 8 Juli 2013**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"Hari kedua masuk sekolah. YOSH! _Ganbatte_!" Luhan berbicara sendiri didepan cerminnya

Salah satu _roomate_nya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Lho? Tumben kau semangat sekali." cibir Sooyoung

"YA! Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu eoh~" Luhan membalasnya dengan 'sedikit' rengekan

"Aku bercanda, Han-_- Lagipula, kau tidak sadar nanti siang ada pelajaran apa?"

Luhan terlihat berfikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab,

"ngg— Ramuan, Astronomi, Ramalan— _WAIT_. SEKARANG ADA PELAJARAN RAMALAN YA?!"

Seketika Luhan terduduk lemas, mengingat fakta bahwa dia lebih suka pada hal yang nyata daripada takhayul.

Kebencian Luhan dengan Ramalan sebesar kebencian seorang pelajar standar terhadap matematika.

Iya, segitunya.

.

**Title : Prefect's Daily Lives**

**Chapter : Tugas dari Kepala Sekolah**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : EXO, SJ, B1A4, SHINee, f(x), BAP, SNSD, and many more XDD**

**Genre : School Life / Humor / Romance**

**Rate : T**

** Pair : Jodoh ada di tangan Allah :v /coret/ Official dan beberapa CRACK PAIR.**

**Warn : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, bahasa campur kaya nasi uduk(?), jalan cerita ngalor ngidul, crack pair bertebaran, deelel._.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan agensi-agensi yang menaungi mereka. Dan Airi hanya meminjam mereka untuk meramaikan crossover ini XD**

**Note : Jika ****_readersdeul_**** benci dengan FF ini, Airi persilahkan untuk tidak membacanya. :)**

**—Salvio Hexia!—**

.

**Di aula besar.**

"LUHAN-_EONNIE_!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berlari memeluknya

"_Wait_. Sepertinya bagian ini sudah kulakukan. Jadi bisa tolong lepaskan?"

Baekhyun menggangguk patuh lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"_eonnie_, kenapa tidak semangat begitu?"

Dengan malas-malasan Luhan menjawab,

"aku sedang malas hidup. Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa semangat disaat Gryffindor kehilangan 50 poin?"

Baekhyun _pouting_,

"YA! _Eonnie_ jangan membahas itu lagi, tolonglah!"

"iya iya maaf. Lalu, apa _kalian_ berdua mendapat hukuman?"

"Sebenarnya, _si bodoh _itu masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi, hukuman kami ditunda sampai dia sembuh." jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk meja Slytherin yang sedikit kosong

"Aku mengerti. Eh, ternyata sudah jam segini! Aku pergi dulu ya Baek~"

Saat Luhan hendak berangkat, Baekhyun menahan tangannya,

"Jangan lupa sarapan, _eonnie_." Baekhyun memberikan sekotak kue miliknya

**12.45**

Ruangan khusus Pelajaran Ramalan

"hoam~"

Sepertinya, Luhan masih tidak bisa berhenti untuk menguap.

Bagaimana tidak juga sih, siapa yang tidak bisa berhenti menguap saat pelajaran yang kau benci?

"Hei, Lu. Bangunlah.."

"aih, Minseok. Aku kan tidak tidur~"

Ternyata, itu Minseok yang membangunkannya.

"Nanti kau bisa dimarahi oleh Bom-_songsaengnim_.."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh aku memang tidak niat untuk mengikuti pelajaran ini~"

Minseok membalasnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Beberapa lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara yang berasal dari _speaker_. Mungkin itu BoA

"Kepada beberapa murid yang saya sebutkan namanya, yaitu Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Zhang YiFan, Kim Joonmyun, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongin, dan Zhang Shixun harap segera ke ruangan Sooman-_songsaengnim_. Segera!"

Mendengar namanya disebutkan, Luhan bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan menarik lengan Minseok.

"Ayo, Xiu. Nama kita dipanggil~"

"Yang pasti kau menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membolos, 'kan?" Minseok memutar bola matanya malas

"TENTU SAJA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang super besar itu, Luhan dan Minseok hanya menemukan Zhang bersaudara dan Suho.

Sebaiknya, ingatlah dulu slogan "Dimana ada Lay, biasanya selalu ada Suho" —ini slogan buatan Minseok.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Yifan tanpa basa-basi

"Mana aku tau." jawab Luhan mengendikan bahunya tak peduli

Karena, perhatian Luhan sekarang hanya tertuju pada Zhang Shixun seorang.

Saat Sehun menopang dagunya, itu sangat keren.

Saat Sehun melipat tangannya di dada, itu lebih keren lagi.

Saat Sehun menatapnya— YAAMPUN LUHAN JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK MIMISAN ATAU MUNTAH PELANGI! AAAAAASDFGHJKL ;_;

"ah, halo _sunbaenim_." sapa Sehun sambil membungkukan badannya kearah Luhan-Minseok

Yeah, walaupun dia ini anak Slytherin, tapi dia ini punya sopan santun.

Sebenarnya, Yifan juga begitu. Namun, aksen _Cold City Guy_ yang selalu melekat pada dirinya mengakibatkan sikap pedulinya tertutup sedikit.

"AH! Lay, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Minseok seperti ibu yang memerhatikan anaknya

"Begitulah, _umma_. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin minum obat, tapi _dia_ memaksaku~" jawab Lay sambil menunjuk Suho

"Kau harus minum obat agar cepat sembuh, oke?" Suho menjawabnya 'sedikit' menggurui

Keempat anak disekitar mereka hanya bisa menahan untuk berteriak ala _fangirl_.

Hei-hei, bagaimana tidak ingin teriak jika ada momen _OTP_ favoritmu walaupun hanya sebentar?

Oke, Airi jelaskan sedikit kalau Suho dan Lay sering dipanggil "_Fluffy Couple_" oleh _sunbae_ mereka. Sebenarnya, _hoobae_ juga sih. Tapi, mereka tidak peduli sama sekali, bahkan sampai tidak tau kalau sempat dipasangkan. Tentu saja hal ini memudahkan aksi para _shipper_ untuk ber_fangirl_-_fanboy_ing ria.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah ketiga orang yang _bernasib sama_ seperti mereka.

"SELAMAT PAGI!" sapa Baekhyun riang sambil memasuki ruangan

Sehun dengan sigap menjawab sapaan Baekhyun,

"Pagi Baekhyun-_sunbae_, Zitao, dan err— ngg—"

"namaku Kim Jongin. Dan kau— AH! KAU ZHANG SHIXUN, _CHASER_ DARI SLYTHERIN 'KAN?" Jongin mendadak histeris seperti _wow-kau-sama-denganku_

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Jongin-_ssi_. Kita kan seumuran, hehe~" jawab Sehun terkekeh

"Jangan panggil Jongin-_ssi_, Kai saja. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Sehun!"

"Oke! Setidaknya jangan memanggilku Shixun~"

Dan dengan sangat cepat, keduanya berhasil mengakrabkan diri dan sudah dikategorikan menjadi sahabat baik.

Melihat pemandangan indah/? didepannya, Luhan serasa ingin melompat ke Ruang Rahasia saking bahagianya, dapat menunggangi _Thestral,_ menjadi Manajer di Bank Gringgots, atau mendapat nilai _Outstanding_ pada ujian O.W.L-nya.

Intinya, kebahagian Luhan sekarang terlalu susah dideskripsikan.

Iya, dia terlalu bahagia sampai tidak menyadari kalau Minseok sedang menjadi vas bunga saking terkacanginya.

"Ah~ hallo Minseok-_sunbae_~" sapa Baekhyun dan Tao pada seniornya

"Hai Baekhyun, Zitao. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau kenapa kita bisa dipanggil?"

Semuanya menengok kearah Minseok

"A-APA?" tanya Minseok gugup

"Tidak. Kupikir kau tau alasannya." jawab Yifan sekenanya

"DEMI PHOENIX MILIK SOOMAN-_SONGSAENGNIM_! SEBENARNYA DIMANA YANG LAIN?" keluh Kai sambil berjalan mondar-mandir

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan jitakan 'sayang',

"_YA! Appo, noona_~"

"Salahmu sendiri juga. Kenapa bertanya dengan nada tidak sopan?"

CEKLEK!

Pintu terbuka lagi. Menampilkan tiga orang dengan perbedaan yang mencolok. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae dengan seragam rapih, dan Chanyeol dengan muka kusut dan perban yang setia menempel di lengan kanannya~

"Selamat Siang _sunbaenim_." sapa duo _geeks_ itu

"Selamat Siang juga, Kyungsoo, Jongdae" jawab yang lainnya

Entah kenapa, saat Jongdae melihat ke arah seniornya Minseok—

—dunia serasa berhenti berputar.

Kehadiran Minseok ditengah-tengah _hoobae_nya terasa seperti Jongdae yang mendapatkan elang baru, atau Jongdae yang berhasil menjadi Menteri di Kementrian Sihir.

Kalau dalam singkatnya, Minseok membawa perubahan besar bagi diri _geek_ itu.

Mungkin saja, Minseok mampu merubah Jongdae sampai dia bukan seperti bocah berkacamata yang selalu bertengger di perpustakaan.

Yeah, Jongdae emang terlalu hiperbola. Oke? Harap maklumi.

"huh. Kau lagi. Sudah selesai mendekam di rumah sakitnya?" tanya Baekhyun sinis

Dan jangan lupakan aura-aura membunuh yang keluar secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku mendekam di rumah sakit karena kau, bodoh." jawab Chanyeol tak kalah sinis

"_Ara_? Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?"

"Kau, darah lumpur."

STATUS WASPADA ANAK-ANAK!

SEGERA UNGSIKAN DIRI KALIAN SEMUA!

"..SIALAN KAU! _CRU_—"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Kali ini, sepertinya _duo geeks_ itu sudah tidak tahan dengan _hoobae gila_ yang saling memantrai setiap saat.

Mantra Kyungsoo mengarah pada Baekhyun, sementara Jongdae mengarah ke Chanyeol.

Alhasil, tongkat sihir keduanya menggelinding kearah Luhan, dengan sigap Luhan menyitanya dari mereka.

"LUHAN-_EONNIE_/LUHAN-_NOONA_ KEMBALIKAN TONGKATKU!"

"Tidak atau kupatahkan tongkat kalian." ancam Luhan yang berhasil membuat keduanya membatu dalam sekejap

"Hei. Mantra kalian bekerja dengan sempurna! Berkat kalian, kita semua tidak usah melihat pertempuran darah.." puji Lay pada kedua _geeks_ itu

"Terimakasih _sunbae_~" ucap Jongdae Kyungsoo bebarengan

"YA _SUNBAE_ KENAPA SIH MEMBELA MEREKA?!" pekik Chanyeol Baekhyun

"Ah~ Kalau aku tidak membela mereka, maka.. Apa kalian ingin melihat kemenangan Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw di Piala Asrama nanti?" Lay pura-pura 'mengancam' sambil bertos ria dengan Jongdae

"TIDAAAAK!" pekik seluruh murid Slytherin-Gryffindor disana

"Oh, kalian semua sudah datang, rupanya." sahut seseorang di lantai atas sambil menengok ke bawah

"Sooman-_songsaengmin_.."

"Naiklah! Kita bicarakan ini di atas."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada maksud apa _songsaengnim_ memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Suho dengan senyum _angelic_nya

"Begini, Kementrian Dunia Muggle sedang melakukan sedikit analisa tentang pandangan penyihir terhadap warga London. Mereka meminta wakil dari sekolah, dan saya menyarankan kalian untuk membantu kami dengan proyek kali ini."

"..."

"Sebelumnya, saya juga sudah mempertimbangkan ini dengan guru-guru mata pelajaran. Dan _voila_! Mereka tetap menyarankan kalian untuk berpartisipasi."

"..."

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?"

"..."

"..Anak-anak? Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Sooman-_songsaengnim_ sedikit bingung menatap raut wajah muridnya yang sedikit amburadul —Senang, Kaget, Kecewa, Sedih, semuanya bercampur aduk.

"_songsaeng_.. Bisa jelaskan alasan kenapa kalian memilih kami semua?" tanya Xiumin heran

"AH! Tentu saja karena kalian hebat dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Xiumin dengan Ramalan, Luhan dengan Rune Kuno, Kris dengan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Suho dengan Arithmancy, dan juga Lay dengan Telaah Mugglenya!"

Kelima anak itu sukses cengo dalam hitungan satu kedipan mata.

"Dan yang lain, Chanyeol dengan PTIH, Kyungsoo dengan Ramuan, Jongdae dengan Mantra, Kai dengan Herbologi, Baekhyun dengan Sejarah Sihir, Zitao dengan Astronomi, dan Sehun dengan Transfigurasi. Baiklah! Semua sudah kujelaskan. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?"

Sama dengan senior-seniornya, anak-anak itu hanya bisa mengo.

"uhm.. _Songsaengnim_, sebenarnya.. Apa yang kami lakukan untuk analisa itu?" tanya Lay _to-the-point_

"Jadi, kalian bakalan **menetap di London selama setahun**! Nah selama setahun itu, kalian catat seperti apa yang warga London sering lakukan, atau apalah! Paham?"

_Wait._

.

.

Menetap di London selama setahun..?

_Selamat tinggal makan besar-besaran huweee T_T_ – Xiumin

_Selamat tinggal Naga! T_T_ – Yifan

_SELAMAT TINGGAL KELAS RAMALAN! :D_ – Luhan

_Selamat tinggal pertandingan Quidditch T_T_ – Suho

_Selamat tinggal Koko —anjingnya— T_T_ – Lay

_SELAMAT TINGGAL CHO-SONGSAENGNIM! :D_ – Baekhyun

_Selamat tinggal buku-buku kesayanganku T_T_ – Jongdae

_Selamat tinggal Rumah Sakit! :D_ – Chanyeol

_Selamat tinggal makanan enak T_T_ – Kyungsoo

_Selamat tinggal Panda T_T_ – Zitao

_Selamat tinggal... Tunggu dulu. Baru juga masuk beberapa hari, apalagi ini tahun pertama, masa udah diliburkan lagi? -_-_ – Sehun dan Kai

Hening.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"APAAAAA?!"

TENENG! /ri, _backsong_nya gak berkepri_hogwarts_an gitu/?

"weits! Tenang dulu, anak-anak. Kalau kalian menolak pergi, tidak akan semudah itu oke? Saya sudah menyiapkan kelompoknya." kata Sooman-_songsaeng_ sambil menyerahkan selembar perkamen.

**Kelompok 1 :**

**Ketua : Xiumin**

**Anggota : Kyungsoo, Jongdae**

_'XIUMIN-NOONA I'M COMING YUHUUU!'_ batin Jongdae kegirangan

**Kelompok 2**

**Ketua : Kris**

**Anggota : Suho, Zitao**

_'Sekelompok dengan Kris-ge dan Junmahao-ge~'_ batin Zitao

**Kelompok 3**

**Ketua : Luhan**

**Anggota : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

_'KENAPA HARUS CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN?! -_-'_ batin keduanya bersamaan

_'persiapkan diri kalian anak-anak~ :D'_ batin Luhan sedikit psikopat

**Kelompok 4**

**Ketua : Lay**

**Anggota : Kai, Sehun**

"KENAPA AKU YANG JADI KETUANYA?!"

"Sudahlah, nak. Kau kan hebat dalam Telaah Muggle, siapa tau kalian semua tidak akan bingung mencari _tour guide_."

Guru ini memang kadang pelit banget. Masa iya muridnya sendiri dijadiin _tour guide_-_-

"ohya, dan sebenarnya kalian juga **boleh membawa binatang peliharaan**."

Seketika raut wajah Lay dan Zitao mendadak sumringah.

"_LONDON I'M COMING YEAH_!" teriak semua anak disitu

Dan terpaksa, Sooman harus mengorbankan telinganya yang 'jernih' itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**14.40**

**Stasiun King's Cross**

"BAJU?"

"CEK!"

Sepertinya keduabelas anak ini sedang absen mengabsen barang bawaan.

Dan yang mengabsen adalah Xiumin - Jongdae

"PERALATAN MANDI?"

"CEK!"

"KERIPIK _LAYS_— tunggu, _noona_, ini maksudnya apa? -_-" tanya Jongdae bingung

" catatan makanan ringan yang harus dibawa. Jangan dipikirkan Dae-_ah_~"

_WAIT!_

APA TADI XIUMIN MENYEBUTNYA DAE-_AH_?!

_'oh tuhan bawalah aku ke surga sekarang~'_ batin Jongdae kegirangan

"_wae_? Kau tidak suka ya kupanggil seperti itu? _Mian_! Lain kali kup—"

"TIDAK APA-APA QAQ OKE KITA LANJUTKAN!"

Xiumin seketika sweatdrop.

"P3K?"

"CEK!"

"Ah, Kai, P3K itu apa?"

Dengan semangatnya, Kai menjawab,

"Pororo 3 Krong!"

"-_- _pls_"

Oke,

Kai emang fans beratnya Krong.

"MAKANAN?"

"CEK!" Tapi, hanya 5 yang menyahut

"ADUH BAGAIMANA INI AKU LUPA MEMBELI MAKANAN! QAQ" pekik Lay sambil menepuk jidatnya

**_Pelajaran pertama : Selalu siapkan barang-barang bawaanmu dari awal._**

"Beli saja sendiri, dasar pelupa." sahut Yifan tak peduli —padahal dia sedang berbicara seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri

"Terserahmu sajalah Jiaheng." lalu, Lay meninggalkan mereka diikuti Kai dan Sehun.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

".._ge_? Bukankah _jiejie_ tidak biasa memanggil 'Jiaheng'?" tanya Zitao dengan polosnya

Yifan langsung merasa tidak enak pada adiknya.

"Biasanya sih, sepupuku selalu begitu kalau sedang marah padaku." lanjutnya lagi

Yifan makin merasa tidak enak.

"Mungkin saja, _jiejie_ marah pada _gege_."

DEG!

Sekedar informasi, jika Lay sedang marah pada kakaknya itu, maka semua tidak akan ada yang berjalan dengan lancar! CATAT, TIDAK LANCAR!

Terakhir kali saja, saat mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua mereka, Lay menghilang, dan terpaksa mereka kehilangan tiket bus untuk pulang.

Apa kali ini mereka akan kehilangan kereta menuju London?

"_no, and never_." gumam Yifan pelan

"_waeyo, gege_?"

"_ani_, Zitao. Kita harus segera bersiap, kurang lebih 15 menit lagi berangkat."

"Ohya, apa saja barang bawaan ya— ZITAO KENAPA KAU BAWA BANYAK MAKANAN PANDA? BAEKHYUN MASUKAN SAJA _EYELINER_MU KEDALAM KOPER! KYUNGSOO JANGAN TERLALU BANYAK MEMBAWA BUKU! DAN... SUHO KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA SAPU TERBANG MILIKMU HA?"

**_Pelajaran Kedua : Jangan terlalu banyak membawa barang tak berguna. Apalagi untuk kalian yang menaiki pesawat! Barang tak berguna = Koper 'beranak' = Baggages over weighted = Membayar lebih mahal. /sigh/_**

.

.

.

.

.

"HUH! _GEGE_ YANG MENYEBALKAN! PDKT SAJA TERUS, SEMENTARA AKU DAN SHIXUN KAU BUANG!" cibir Lay sambil menenteng koper dan Koko-nya, jangan lupa.

"_JIEJIE_! TUNGGU KAMI!" panggil Kai dan Sehun sambil berlari terengah-engah

"H-Hei! Kalian.. Mengikutiku?"

"Tentu saja! _Noona_ kan ketua, masa anggotanya tidak mengikuti sih?"

Lay langsung tersenyum —menampilkan _single dimple_ yang mampu membuat _heart attack_—,

"benar juga ya~ Bukannya kalian belum membawa makanan juga kan?"

Kedua anggotanya menggangguk lucu.

"Jadi, titipkan Koko untukku, ya! Aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Oke?"

"OKE!"

Kemudian, Lay meninggalkan mereka menuju _minimarket_.

.

.

**14.50**

"TA~DAA! Lihatlah, aku bawa mi instan!" Lay tiba-tiba muncul kehadapan mereka sambil membawa tiga _cup_ mi instan

Dengan sigap Sehun menyambar mi instan miliknya, sedang Kai hanya menatapnya bingung.

"_noona_, mi instan itu apa?"

"Ah~ kau belum pernah mencoba ini ya? Tenang saja, rasanya enak, kok! Dulu Shixun juga sempat makan sekardus yang seperti _ini_." jawab Lay sambil menunjuk Sehun yang asik makan.

"Ya _jiejie_ jangan menyebarkan aibku!"

Melihat pertengkaran kakak adik yang sedikit lucu ini, Kai hanya terkekeh dan menatap mi instannya.

_'apa ini seenak yang mereka katakan? Oke baiklah, akan kucoba! HWAITING KKAMJONG!'_ batin Kai seolah sedang menyemangati dirinya dalam perlombaan

Saat Kai mencoba mi instan pertama kalinya, dan rasanya...

"INI ENAK SEKALI! AKU BARU TAU ADA MAKANAN SEENAK INI! AKU BENAR-BENAR LELAH JIKA HARUS MEMAKAN SUP BROKOLI ITU LAGI! QAQ"

Zhang bersaudara itu menatapnya penuh arti,

"Disini banyak makanan yang lebih enak, Kai! Kau harus mencoba semuanya!" sahut Sehun

"Benarkah itu Sehun?" tanya Kai antusias

"Iya kok! Termasuk masakan _jiejie_ku~" jawabnya sambil memamerkan kemampuan masak Lay

"Shixun, sudah kubilang kalau masakanku tidak seenak _mama_!"

Lalu, ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_noona_, apa kita tidak akan tertinggal kereta?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan

"tidak akan kok! _Jam analogku masih menunjukan pukul 14.27_!"

.

.

Sebenarnya,

Lay, apa kau tidak menyadari kalau jam analog kebanggaanmu itu kurang 15 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya?

_Well_, Zhang Yifan, selamat ber_flashback_ ria!

.

.

**_Pelajaran ketiga : Selalu sesuaikan jam mu dimanapun berada._**

.

.

**14.55**

Terdengarlah suara dari _speaker_ yang menyebutkan penumpang dengan tujuan London untuk segera memasuki kereta.

"SEMUANYA SUDAH SIAP?!" teriak Luhan

"SUDAH!"

"YAKIN TIDAK ADA BARANG YANG TERTINGGAL?!" teriaknya lagi

"YAKIN!"

"KALAU BEGITU, AYO KITA BERANGKAT!"

Saat semuanya sudah memasuki kereta, hanya tinggal Xiumin dan Suho saja yang masih berdiri diluar.

"barangmu sudah dibawa semua, kan?" tanya Xiumin

"sudah, _noona_. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang _kurang_..."

"mungkin, tidak ada. Ayo, kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi!"

Suho menghela nafas pasrah, lalu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

Siapa tau, tiba-tiba ia menemukan sesuatu yang _kurang_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAHAHA! _MWORAGO_ SEHUNA!" Kai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sedang Sehun hanya bisa pouting saking kesalnya

"sudah kubilangkan, dia itu pernah berlari-lari sambil menjerit karena menemukan ular!" Lay makin semangat untuk membuka aib adiknya itu

"YAK SEHUN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MASUK GRYFFINDOR SAJA HAHAHA"

"PFFT— YAAMPUN AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN TAWA LAGI! HAHAHA"

Sehun makin gondok,

"SALAHKAN SAJA _SORTING HAT_ ITU! AAAAAA"

Terlihat Lay sudah berhasil meredakan tawanya, sementara Kai masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"Tapi, dia juga punya sifat Slytherin kok! Bahkan dia terlalu ambisius dalam menaklukan hati _senior_nya—HMPH!"

"Sehun, itu kakakmu. Jangan menutup mulutnya dengan tanganmu.."

Dan Sehun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut kakaknya.

"Shixun, sebaiknya kau langsung saja ungkapkan perasaanmu. Dua tahun lagi, dia lulus dari Hogwarts!"

"Tidak ah, mana mungkin dia menerima anak yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya.."

"Shixun, dia itu suka padamu! Apa sih yang kurang darinya, dia jago dalam pelajaran Rune Kuno, seorang prefek, dan gadis idola! Atau jangan jangan gengsi asrama? HAHAH"

_'Rune Kuno, Prefek, Tahun Kelima, Gadis Idola, dan Gengsi asrama... WAIT! AKU TAU SIAPA YANG DIINCARNYA'_ batin Kai kegirangan

"Sehun.."

"Kau mengincar Luhan-_noona_, kan?"

DEG!

Seketika Sehun membeku.

"TENTU SAJA! DIA JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN— ASDFGHJKL SHIXUN KENAPA KAU MENYUMPALKU DENGAN SESUAP MI INSTAN!"

"_jiejie_ berisik sih."

.

.

Selamat Luhan,

Perasaanmu terbalas jua! :D

.

.

"Ohya_, jie_, ayo berangkat!" ajak Sehun sambil menggendong Jjanggu —anjingnya, dinamakan oleh Kai.

"Tentu saja, ayo Koko, kita berangkat!"

"Monggu~ Ayo kita pergi~"

Biarkanlah peliharaan masing-masing kembali dalam kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"KYAAAA~ GEDUNG-GEDUNG ITU KEREN SEKALI~~" Baekhyun sedikit terpesona melihat pemandangan kota London modern

"Kau norak, darah lumpur."

"DIAMLAH PARK DOBI!"

"baik-baik, aku diam saja." Chanyeol kembali menyibukan diri dengan novelnya, _Beneath the Wheels_ karya Herman Hesse.

"hih. Tumben sekali kalian saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.." cibir Luhan

"KALAU KAMI TIDAK SALING MENDIAMKAN, KAU MAU HAL BURUK SEGERA TERJADI?" ancam kedua anggotanya sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan

Sepertinya, _tour guide_ yang satu ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"tongkat sihir kalian, _'kan_ sedang kusita. Bagaimana pertempuran darah bisa terjadi? JANGAN MENGADA-ADA ANAK-ANAK!" ledeknya dengan sedikit membentak di kalimat terakhir.

5 menit kemudian,

Luhan masih tidak berhenti mengomel karena anak-anak itu merengek minta diambilkan makanan yang dibawa oleh Xiumin.

"Huh! Dasar bocah! Memangnya karena aku ini _tour guide_mu, kau sembarangan meminta bla bla bla~"

Saat melewati ruangan yang ditempati kelompok Lay, dia berencana mengajaknya meminta _snack_, namun..

"Lay! Ayo kita mengambil mak— _HOLYSHIT_. LAY KAU KEMANA?!"

Luhan, sejak kapan kau mengenal kosakata '_holyshit_'? -_-

Luhan mencari-cari anggota kelompok Lay, dari mulai kolong kursi, balik bantal, ruang masinis —ini malah terlihat seperti bermain _Hide and Seek_— bahkan toilet pun ia hampiri.

Apa daya,

yang Luhan cari sendiri pun tertinggal jauh di _sana_.

.

.

.

.

.

**15.15**

**Stasiun King's Cross**

"HAH? YANG BENAR AH! MEREKA SUDAH BERANGKAT 15 MENIT YANG LALU?" tanya Lay panik pada seorang penjaga di _Information Centre_.

"Sabar sedikit _miss_. Keretanya memang sudah berangkat 15 menit yang lalu. Bukankah kami sudah memberitahukan lewat pengeras suara?"

Lay tampak berfikir sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

Setahunya, mereka berkeliling terlalu jauh dari jangkauan _speaker_-nista itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak mendengar itu, _thank you for the information_."

Ia kembali ke anggota-anggotanya, terlihat Sehun menatapnya penuh harap, Lay hanya membalas dengan gelengan lemah.

"Bagaimana ini, _noona_?" tanya Kai dengan penuh khawatir

"_last but not least, welcome to London, kids." _jawab Lay seolah menjanjikan trip 'menyenangkan' untuk anggotanya

.

.

.

.

.

"Yifan, bangunlah. Kau harus pergi ke sekolah!" ucap seorang wanita membangunkannya

"ah... _mama_?" Yifan menyadari ternyata ibu ayahnya masih hidup

"iya ini _mama_, Yifan. Ayo bergegas, ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah!"

Dan sekali lagi,

Yifan menyadari kalau kamarnya— sedikit lebih besar.

.

.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa _baba _dan_ mama_ ada disini? Bukankah mereka... AH LUPAKANLAH! Kau seharusnya bersyukur mereka masih hidup. Dan.. Kenapa suasana pagi ini _sangat sepi_ ya?" gumam Yifan sambil membereskan tempat tidurnya

Sekali lagi,

Yifan menyadari keanehan baru.

Seragam sekolahnya, adalah seragam sekolah biasa —_blazer_, kemeja, dan celana panjang—.

Dan foto yang terpampang di dinding, kenapa hanya ia dan orang tuanya?

Tidak ada Shixun dan Yixing?

Hm, ini akan jadi hari yang berat— pikirnya.

.

.

Terlihat Yifan sedang menghabiskan sarapannya bersama orang yang benar-benar ia rindukan di ruangan yang terlihat dengan gaya _vintage_, porselen dan karpet bermotif—maksudku kurang lebih seperti itu.

Yifan juga tak habis pikir, bukankah Yixing sudah menata ulang ruangannya agar tak terlalu kuno?

"_baba_, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"silahkan Yifan."

"Kenapa aku memakai seragam seperti ini? Bukankah aku harusnya memakai seragam Hogwarts?"

Kedua orangtuanya malah tertawa keras.

"yaampun Yifan kau masih sehat 'kan? HAHAHA"

"Hogwarts? Apapula itu! HAHAHA"

"_baba, mama_, aku serius."

Lalu, mereka berhenti tertawa,

"Begini nak. Kami tidak tau apa itu Hogwarts. Yang jelas, kami hanya dapat menyekolahkan kau di sekolah biasa."

Yifan kebingungan,

"..Jadi artinya, aku, Shixun, dan Yixing akan pindah sekolah?"

Hening.

.

.

"Yifan— _baba_ benar-benar akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, sekarang."

.

.

"Yifan.. Shixun dan Yixing.. Siapa mereka?"

"mereka adikku, 'kan!"

Kemudian hening kembali.

"Yifan, _baba_ minta jangan mengada-ada. Kau itu _anak tunggal_, oke? Kau _tidak punya adik_, Yifan.

.

_"Tidak punya adik—"_

.

_"Kau itu anak tunggal, oke?"_

Ucapan ayahnya selalu terngiang di pikirannya.

.

_"Kau tidak punya adik, Yif—"_

"AAAAAA TIDAAAAAK!"

.

.

Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari,

tadi itu hanya mimpi.

Beruntunglah, ia terbangun disaat yang tepat.

"...mimpi yang menakutkan."

.

.

.

.

.

"_JIEJIE_! BAGAIMANA INI! HUAAAAAA KITA TERSESAT!"

Lay memutar bola matanya dengan malas,

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisir. Kau kan sering kemari. Dan, kita masih punya _cadangan_ disini."

Kai mengernyit bingung, sedang Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencerna apa yang dimaksud dengan _cadangan_ itu.

"Kalian, tunggu disini. Aku akan _kesana_ dulu." titah Lay sembari menunjuk sebuah _telephone box_ dengan warna merah mencolok— ciri khas dari _Union Jack_, tentunya.

Baru saja hendak memasuki _telephone box_, ia menubruk seorang siswi London yang ia kenal. Tak lain adalah..

"HYAAAA SINYOUNG-_AH_!"

"AAAA YIXING-_AH_ KAU PULANG LAGIYA?!"

Kemudian, mereka berpelukan selayaknya Teletubbies.

Sungguh memalukan, mengingat-ingat kau berpelukan ditempat umum.

.

.

.

.

.

**15.30**

**Sekitar Stasiun King's Cross**

"Jadi, kau terpisah dari rombonganmu, hm?" tanya Sinyoung —Lay lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan CNU—

"Ya begitulah~ Justru, aku adalah ketua rombonganku sendiri." Lay menjawab sambil menatap malas kedua anggotanya yang sibuk menghabiskan _fish and chips_.

Begini, setelah prihatin/? dengan keadaan ketiga anak —beserta peliharaan masing-masing—, Sinyoung memutuskan membawa mereka ke sebuah kafe kecil.

"CNU-_ya_, kemana Jinyoung? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama?"

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Sinyoung tersedak —berkali-kali.

"Lay kenapa kau mengungkit— UHUK! Jinyoung sedang dalam perjalanan kema— UHUK!"

"Sudahlah, minum ini dulu! _Yatta_~ Benarkah dia kemari menjemputmu?" goda Lay

Sinyoung yang sedang meminum _Lemon Iced Tea_ milik Lay seketika menyemburkannya.

"PFFT! YAAMPUN LAY KAU JANGAN MENG— oh, kau basah..."

Lay yang sekujur tubuhnya basah karena ulah sahabatnya ini hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"..."

"_sorry_, lain kali kubelikan baju untukmu." kata Sinyoung menyesal

"..Seharusnya, kau antarkan aku ke kamar mandi dimana aku bisa berganti baju."

"Benar, _noona_. Keadaanmu sudah terlalu parah." timpal Kai

"Lebih parah dari pot bunga yang _gege_ hancurkan oleh anak panah selama liburan musim panas terakhir HAHAHA" Sehun menambahkan

"menyebalkan-_- Awas saja kalian."

5 menit berganti baju, Lay keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih baik, dengan _T-Shirt _bertuliskan 'BWCW', _jeans_ dengan _blazer_ berwarna hitam.

Khas musim panas sekali.

"CNU-_ya_, bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?"

Sinyoung, Kai, Sehun mendadak _speechless_.

"BAGUS!" / _"PERFECT NOONA!"_ / _"_KEREN_ JIE!"_

"a-ah~ terimakasih semuanya hehe. Dan kalian sebaiknya juga berganti baju, masa iya mau pake _sweater_ Quidditch di London?" titah Lay pada kedua anggotanya

"t-tapi _'kan_ ini nyam—"

"sudahlah, Kai. Kau akan terbiasa dengan _fashion style_ disini selama tinggal setahun."

Tiba-tiba, seorang siswa mengkagetkan mereka.

"Ah! Jinyoung-_ah_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lay sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu

"Baik-baik saja. Ah, Sinyoung!" Lalu, Jinyoung berlari menghampiri Sinyoung yang pipinya memerah.

Ketiga pasang manik mata disana hanya bisa menatap dengan _cieeeee_ atau _sudah-kubilang-kau-ada-hubungan-dengannya-kan_.

"_YA! YA!_ Jangan abaikan kami, dong!" teriak Lay ketika kedua temannya mengacangi dirinya

"hih. Baiklah anak kecil, kau menang." ledek Jinyoung sambil mengacak rambut gadis yang lebih muda —dan pendek— darinya. Seketika ia pun merasakan tatapan maut dari Sinyoung dan Sehun.

Kai yang hanya terdiam pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,

"Keluarga yang _complicated_." gumamnya

.

.

.

.

.

**16.00**

"BAGAIMANA INI?! HEI YIFAN, ADIK-ADIKMU HILANG DAN KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU SAMA SEKALI HAH?!" hardik Luhan pada temannya sesama ketua kelompok

"hei, aku membantu doa! Ya, agar mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa." jawab Yifan sekenanya

_'kau gila-_-'_ batin semuanya

"_nunna_, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri.." Jongdae berusaha menghentikan aksi Minseok yang menjedukan kepala ke meja —atau mungkin dia _sedikit_ membubuhkan usaha modus.

"_ge_, kenapa kau lesu seperti itu sih?" tanya Zitao pada Suho yang terlihat —terlalu— murung

_'sudah kubilang 'kan, ada yang kurang.'_ batinnya

Bisa diperkirakan mereka semua sudah berada di stasiun dan berencana kembali ke King's Cross. Tapi, Airi sarankan pergilah ke rumah. Yang kalian cari saja tengah 'nyasar' di London.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYAAAAAA KEREN! QAQ" pekik Kai ketika berada di tengah-tengah kota Metropolitan itu

"Ohya Sehun! Apa rumahmu juga berada diatas sana?" Kai bertanya sambil menunjuk salah satu apartemen

Info, mereka berduabelas akan tinggal di rumah Yifan sekeluarga. Kira-kira di _Privet Drive_, kota _Little Whinging_, dan Negara Bagian _Surrey_.

Jangan tanya kenapa Sooman tidak menyediakan tempat tinggal yang lebih baik. Demi _Buckbeak _dan sejenisnya! Bahkan ia hanya menyediakan sekantung emas —untuk ditukar dengan _Poundsterling_ tentu saja— untuk persediaan mereka setahun.

Dasar Kepala Sekolah pelit.

"Ah _aniyo_. Rumahku hanya rumah biasa, itupun ditambah kebun dan besarnya dua kali lipat, hehe."

Kai tadinya ingin mengeluh, namun Sehun meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Tapi tenang, jangan kesal dulu. Kau bisa mendapat dua trip berbeda jika tinggal di rumahku!"

Seketika, Kai mendadak sumringah ketika mendengar _'dua trip berbeda'_.

Yeah, namanya juga anak kecil~

"um.. Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu." seru Sinyoung sambil merogoh dan mengacak isi tasnya

"Kau ingat apa?" tanya Lay sambil memiringkan kepalanya —OKE INI TERLALU _KAWAII PLEASE STOP_—

Sinyoung mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan _headset_nya.

"Ini _handphone_ dan _headset_mu! Ah, aku juga sudah memasukan beberapa lagu favoritku.."

Lay memekik gembira,

"BENARKAH? AAAA TERIMAKASIH! KAU SELALU YANG TERBAIK~"

"Tidak perlu begitu hehe." jawab Sinyoung sambil tertawa garing

Kemudian, Jinyoung datang sambil membawa sebuah mobil —lebih tepatnya _van_.

"Anak-anak, masuklah!" titah Jinyoung kepada yang lainnya, tapi hanya Kai dan Sehun yang menurut.

"Hei, masuklah!"

Lay masih sibuk dengan lagu di _handphone_nya, sementara Sinyoung berkacak pinggang dan mengeluh,

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" teriaknya

Dan mari kita beri sambutan untuk Jinyoung yang telinganya dikorbankan seperti Sooman.

.

.

_"Doh, A Deer, A Female Deer~"_

_"Ray, A Drop of Golden Sun~"_

_"Me, A Name, I Call Myself~"_

_"Far, A Long Long Way To Run~"_

"ADUUUUH KALIAN APA TIDAK PUNYA LAGU LAIN HAH?!"

Di mobil, Kai dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya menyanyikan The Song of Do Re Mi. Mereka melestarikan lagu anak-anak, intinya seperti itu.

TAPI KENAPA DALAM 15 MENIT LAGUNYA MASIH TETAP ITU?!

Beda lagi dengan Sinyoung yang punya hiburan baru—ikut bernyanyi— dan Jinyoung yang senang karena mobilnya sudah tidak sepi—YANG BEGINI DISEBUT TIDAK SEPI?!—, Lay justru tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh karena nyanyian yang mereka buat.

Suara serak-serak basah khas anak-anak, ditambah sedikit aksen cadel. Jangan lupa dengan tarian 'menggeliat' buatan Kim Jongin. Memangnya mereka itu cumi-cumi—dalam kasus ini, mungkin cacing kepanasan—, sampai mau menari seperti itu...

Mungkin kalau Airi juga berada didalam mobil bersama anak-anak itu, maka dengan senang hati meminta diturunkan di jalan.

"HIDUP _SQUIDS_!" teriak Kai Sehun bersamaan lalu ber_highfive_

Lay _facepalm_,

"Cobalah lagu lain!"

Bukannya mendengarkan, kedua anak —ditambah Sinyoung— menyanyikan lagu itu lagi.

_"Doh, A Deer, A Female Deer~"_

_"Ray, A Drop of Golden Sun~"_

_"Me, A Name, I Call Myself~"_

_"Far, A Long Long Way To Run~"_

Lay yang sedang membaca _Shonen JUMP_ —darimana dia mendapat benda seperti itu... — menjadi teralihkan dan ikut bersenandung.

_"Sew, A Needle Pulling Thread~"_

_"Lo, A Note To Follow~"_

_"Tea, A Drink With Jam And Bread~"_

Saat di penggalan lirik terakhir, tanpa sadar Lay dan Jinyoung juga ikut bernyanyi,

"_That We Bring Us Back to Doh~ / That we bring us back to d_— YAAAAA JINYOUNG PERHATIKAN SAJA JALANNYA!"

.

.

.

.

.

_"Doh, A Deer, A Female Deer.."_

Lagu yang sama, dinyanyikan oleh orang-orang berbeda, dengan suasana yang berbeda 180 derajat pula.

"Sudahlah Minseok-_noona_, berhenti menyanyikan lagu dengan nada berkabung..." keluh Yifan

"Bicara sama _Bloody Mary_ saja sana!" usir Minseok

Setelah menjauh dari _noona_nya yang 'sedikit' galak, Yifan bergumam,

"Bloody Mary, siapa itu? Yang kukenal _'kan_ hanya Bloody Baron. Lupakan sajalah! Toh aku tinggal tanyakan ke teman-temanku."

_Hell-o_~ Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan hantu dunia Muggle satu ini?

Bloody Mary hanya akan muncul ketika kau menggumamkan namanya tiga kali didepan cermin.

Hanya beberapa murid Hogwarts yang hapal dengan hantu Bloody Mary.

Ingin pembuktian? Silahkan simak beberapa cerita yang terjadi belakangan ini.

**#1**

_Di kamar mandi perempuan,_

_"Mary.."_

_Seorang murid Gryffindor mencoba memanggil Bloody Mary._

_"Mary.."_

_"Mar— KYAAAAAAA HANTU!" teriaknya sambil lari terbirit-birit keluar ruangan._

_"he? Disini tidak ada hantu, kok." ucap gadis bermata belo yang baru keluar dari bilik_

_"apa jangan-jangan dia takut melihatku?" gumam gadis yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sambil menoleh kearah cermin._

_"Aku akan ceritakan ini pada Jongdae!"_

**#2**

_Di ruang utama Slytherin,_

_"Baekhyun.."_

_Kemungkinan besar orang yang menggumamkan nama Baekhyun didepan cermin adalah Chanyeol_

_"Baekhyun.."_

_"Baekh— HEI KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK KESINI?!" Chanyeol melongo melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruang utama asramanya._

_"oh, maaf aku salah masuk ruangan." jawab Baekhyun watados, lalu keluar ruangan._

_"...sial. Dia benar-benar datang." gumam Chanyeol_

Dari kedua cerita diatas, tidak ada yang benar ya? -_-

Okay, kembali ke cerita!

"ah, bisnya sudah datang! Ayo semua cepatlah masuk!" titah Luhan pada yang lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah puas menyanyi, malah langsung tertidur-_- Yang benar saja!" gerutu Lay sambil memandangi Kai dan Sehun yang tidur dengan tatapan kesal

"ohiya, Lay, tujuanmu sehabis ini kemana?" tanya Sinyoung sambil menikmati pemandangan kota London dibalik kaca

"aku akan pulang ke Privet Drive, kenapa memangnya?"

TEK!

"begini Lay, sebenarnya.. kita akan ke Privet Drive saat malam hari.."

DEG!

"HAAAAAH?! Aduh CNU_-ya_, kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi.."

"bagaimana mau bilang, baru saja Gongchan, Sandeul, dan Baro minta dijemput dan diantarkan jalan-jalan.."

"memangnya mereka dimana?" tanya Lay lemas

"di _London's Eye_."

TWITCH!

"MAKIN JAUH LAGI DONG! AAAAA"

"justru itu, lebih baik kau ikut saja dengan kami! Lagipula.."

Sinyoung melirik kedua anak yang sedang tertidur,

"anak-anak suka dengan liburan menyenangkan, benar?"

Lay _facepalm_ lagi,

"perjalanan ini akan menjadi yang terberat."

—TBC—

_VoldeMin's Chatroom_

Bertemu lagi dengan saya Shim Changmin, prefek terganteng seangkatan sekaligus partner Luhan si rusa jejadian yang maniak dengan _Firebolt_! _/me evilsta/_

/"Aku menyesal menjadi partner prefekmu -_-"/

Sebelumnya, mari kita balas surat-surat dari penggemar tercinta~ /Airi _facepalm_/

From **Umin's Wife:**

**"WOW, keren bangeett, ayo lanjuuuttt /maksa.. Aku termasuk penggemar Harry Potter loh, jarang2 bisa dapet ff exo yg jadi semacam kek gitu /? Semangat ya thor ngelanjutinnya, aku tunggu!"**

Bener? Terimakasih sudah menyemangati Airi! Sekarang chapter pertamanya sudah bisa kamu baca hehe. Kata Airi pun ini bukan satu-satunya FF exo yang AU-nya Harry Potter, tapi yah.. pokoknya makasih banget udah mau nyempatin review di cerita yang udah bulukan ini /ditabok/

Oke, yang kedua dari Kkaeb!

**"ohyeeeee tema favorit harpot :D  
cie cie 6 pairs udah pada main mata ;;) luhan pedo awkwkwkwkwkwk hadoh kyungsoo pake acara malu2 lagi xD  
moga2 aja di ff ini pertandingan Quidditch dimasukin biar ada ngos ngosan(?)nya ))**

update asap \o/"

Iya dia pedo banget, saya aja yang jadi partnernya udah kapok! Tapi cuma beda 4 tahun ya? Sabodo.

/"yang ada gue yang kapok sama elu, Shim Changmin pe'a -_-" gerutu Luhan./

Kata Airi, pertandingan Quidditchnya bakalan dimasukin di chapter-chapter mendatang, kemungkinan pas Kai Sehun masuk tahun kedua mereka, soalnya kan setahun mereka bakal tinggal di London.

Dan sekali lagi kami/? minta maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya n_n

Nah, ini yang terakhir dari Guest~

**"tolong lanjutin ya  
tapi aku bukan potterfreak, tolong dijelasin ya apa itu prefek, atau apalah itu. untung aja aku pernah nonton harry potter jadi lumayan ngerti tentang nama-nama asrama nya.**

aku suka disini sulay couplenya kayak perfect banget  
tolong ada scene antara ketiga zhang yaaaa. Penasaran"

Saran diterima!

/Airi : Tapi sayangnya Changmin, kamu yang ngejelasin kali ini. Ngakunya prefek yang baik kan?/

Iya iya ah-_- Bawel amat si. /ditabok lagi/

_Scene_ Zhang bersaudara udah ada disini ya! Cuma mungkin Yifan kurang banyak nongol, iya mereka terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu/? kan.

Oke, saya mau menjelaskan "Makhluk-Makhluk Aneh dalam Serial Harry Potter"!

- Dementor merupakan sejenis makhluk yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Penjara Azkaban sehingga mereka memberontak dan menyertai Lord Voldemort.

- Centaur tinggal di Hutan Terlarang Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, centaur bertubuh kuda dan berkepala manusia. Dalam seni Yunani, centaur digambarkan di atas batu pahatan kuno yang ditemukan di Skotlandia

- Dobby adalah tokoh fiksi yang berada dalam film Harry Potter. makhluk kecil ini adalah peri rumah yang unik karena bertubuh 60 sampai 90cm dengan tangan dan kaki yang panjang serta mata dan kepala yang besar.

- Troll adalah makhluk raksasa yang tingginya mencapai 4 meter dalam Film serial Harry Potter yang berjudul Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Makhluk besar ini biasanya dikurung dibawah tanah.

- Buckbeak yaitu hewan sejenis hippogriff adalah hewan peliharaan Hagrid. Hewan ini bersifat tenang, kuat, sekaligus sangat mudah tersinggung.

- Cerberus atau lebih dikenal bernama Fluffy, makhluk ini adlaah hewan anjing yang berkepala 3 dalam film harry potter yang pertama yang berjudul Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

- Fawkes sangat mirip dengan gambaran awal burung kekal. Legenda mengatakan, burung berwarna merah berbulu emas itu dapat hidup selama 1.000 tahun. Pada titik itu, ia akan terbakar dan terlahir kembali dari abu.

AIRIIIIII AKU CAPEK!

/Airi : Iya sabar kenapa-_-/

Oke, karena berhubung saya serak—alesan— , jadi penjelasannya dilanjut ke chapter depan!

Kbye!


End file.
